Ouyang Shuo
Overview The main character of The World Online. After he was betrayed in Earth Online by his friend, he was reincarnated 5 years earlier. Now he uses his knowledge from his past life so that he and the people he cares about would have a better life. He is currently 30 years old. Permission Level * At first, he got level E for having 800.000 credits in earth (chapter 184) * His permission level upgrade to D because he cultivated the 8th layer of the Yellow Emperor Internal Cultivation Technique (chapter 401) * His permission level is C because he completes the first high-grade bloodline (Devil bloodline) awakening (chapter 504) * He currently had 50 million achievement value which means that his permission level is A (chapter 1319) * His permission level upgrades to rank S for upgrading to Imperial Dynasty. (chapter 1346) Cultivation As Ouyang Shuo had awakened his bloodline and opened up his Ren and Du meridians (the two facts that make his permission level upgrade from E to C), he had reached the innate level. Even so, even after reaching the 5th layer of Yellow Court Internal Scripture, Ouyang Shuo was only at the 2nd grade. His cultivation is dispersed after he obtains the Nanhua Scripture and fuse his 3 cultivation method into the Five Emperor True Manual and he returns at the 1st stage acquired level. He is currently at the 1st stage innate level Earth Online Having memories and knowledge from his previous life Ouyang Shuo chose Lord Mode. Real Life Ouyang Shuo quickly found a job after graduating Jiao State University to provide for himself and his sister, however after he was reincarnated he quickly resigned. Knowing what was going to happen in the future, he sold his parents house and together with Bing'er moved in with Sun Xiaoyue. He got Game Cabin right when it was available and began his adventure as Lord Player in Earth Online. In the new house most of the time he was the one responsible for making food. Ouyang Shuo's Basic Game Panel looked like:- Name: Qiyue Wuyi Title: None Territory: None Merit: 0/100 Rank: No Identity: Civilian Occupation: Generally (sub-occupation) Level: 1 (0/100) Reputation: Unknown (0/100) Talent: Not opened Body Structure: 18 - Affects character toughness and survival, ability to adapt to environment and ability to store Qi. Comprehension: 20 - Affects the speed and depth of learning cultivation methods. Luck: 5 - Affects the frequency of unexpected windfalls and the chances of loss. Charm: 8 - Affects first impressions with NPC’s as well as the difficulty of resolving sudden interactions. Command: 5 - Has a direct impact on combat effectiveness on the battlefield, how many troops can be commanded, how easily troops can be recruited, and response time for troops on a battlefield. Force: 5 - Has a direct effect on the power of special attacks. Affects the chance of critical hits, ripostes, and how much the player’s reputation increases with a victory. Intelligence: 5 - Has a direct impact on the duration of buffs/crowd control as well as the field of vision for troops. The development of weapons and their manufacturing time is also influenced. Politics: 5 - Has a direct impact of policies on territorial markets and farms. Also influences the success of diplomatic negotiations. Surplus free attribute points: 2 Cultivation method: None Skills: Basic Gathering Technique, Basic Diplomacy Technique, Basic Weapons Proficiency Equipment: None Previous Life After graduating college he quickly found a job to better take care of his younger sister Bing'er, and so he didn't buy the Game Cabin early. In this life, he was Adventurer Mode Player. He reincarnated in-game a few times but he was fairly good at playing Earth Online. He had powerful gear, strong armor and a signature weapon - Cloud Dragon Halberd. People called him Two-Faced Shura because he was cold and terrifying to his foes but warm and fresh like the spring breeze to his friends. During one of the battles, he was suddenly backstabbed by his friend of five years for Platinum Rank Equipment, which led to his reincarnation in the real world. Links and References * Ouyang Shuo Appearances * ITEMS * Military Structure * In Game Levels * Equipment Ratings * Player City Stats * Achievement value System * Reputation and prestige Name: Qiyi (Prosperity Beast) ch-784 Race: Panda Nickname: Roll Roll, Fatty Stage: Infancy Skill: Climb trees, roll, pee the bed, rabbit jump... Talent: Prosperity (Randomly gives the territory prosperity). Evaluation: The most famous animal in the animal kingdom; it is the most loved creature by all humans. Songs Luo Shen Fu Luoshui River in the east, legends spread through ages, a paradise in human world. In the dreams I see, a woman of heaven, tripping lightly like a startled swan. Six dragons, carriage of clouds, carried her back to the high heavens, leavings tales behind. When the tales were told, people would say, it was a dream of Xiang King2. The dream ended, tears soaked towels, flowed down my cheeks. Her youth untouched by time, yet human and God have different path, only earrings stayed as souvenir. Wind blew and time flies, historians records and wondered the anonymous. When they ask today, what is this memorial temple, built in riverside? An art of Goddess Luo, to ease and comfort my heart. The scent she left behind, her image in my mind. Wind blew and time flies, the universe turned from nothing into everything. What is love, only to drive human insane, and succumb goddess. An art of Goddess Luo, who still sings the poetry lines? The river flows regardlessly.Category:Shanhai Category:Players Category:Lords